


Play/Плей

by Schuu



Series: Gay Bar [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Queer as Folk AU, вибратор, гей, гей бар ау, зонд, катетер, кинк, отсрочка оргазма, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, секс с ограничениями, управление оргазмом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима никогда не против попробовать что-то новое.





	Play/Плей

Доминирование не является главным для Куроо в сексе. Что его на самом деле заводит, так это полное доверие, потому что заслужить его сложно, а сохранить очень важно. 

От того, что Цукишима позволяет с собой делать, порой срывает крышу. Как он подставляется под ласки, выгибается, как движется его кадык, когда пересыхает в горле, даже мурашки на коже ― все будто провоцирует и поощряет. И Куроо хочет его еще больше: хочет испытать ту же дрожь и приятную боль. Его желания всегда сбываются, потому что Цукишима легко угадывает настроение Куроо, понимает его с полуслова, с малейшего намека. В доминировании он еще лучше Куроо, учится и схватывает на лету, применяет те же техники, порой изощреннее, и от одной мысли о том, что тихий и спокойный Цукишима способен на такое, встает член. «Ты молодец, Куроо-сан», ― растягивая гласные, шепчет Цукишима на ухо и в такие моменты излишней вежливостью превращает страсть в обожание.

Сейчас контроль у Куроо. Лопатки Цукишимы сведены до предела, ремни стягивают руки от локтя до запястий, но он не жалуется, никогда не жалуется. Куроо наслаждается тем, как его тело подрагивает от мелких вибраций, как изо всех сил Цукишима старается держать голову ровно, но то и дело роняет подбородок на грудь. 

Цукишима сидит на коленях, ноги широко расставлены, так что задница едва касается кровати. Но ниже опускаться нельзя ― это одно из условий. Мышцы пресса напряжены, сложно удержаться и не провести по ложбинке языком, от пупка до самой груди. Куроо и не останавливает себя, все ограничения сейчас только для Цукишимы. 

От влажного прикосновения тот вздрагивает и открывает глаза, подается всем телом навстречу, и Куроо тут же отстраняется. Белая кожа Цукишимы блестит от капелек пота. Куроо скользит взглядом ниже, к возбужденному, сочащемуся смазкой члену. Больше всего на свете хочется насадиться на него горлом, заставить Цукишиму кричать от удовольствия. Пальцы находят переключатель на пульте, меняют режим, и Цукишима стонет и вскидывается. Губы шепчут беззвучные ругательства, когда Куроо переключает на максимум.

«Да ты издеваешься», ― одними губами говорит Цукишима и запрокидывает голову, полностью открывая грудь. Линии ключиц и подбородка, торчащий кадык и возбужденные соски ― Куроо теряется, не знает, куда смотреть, надрачивая собственный член.

― Я кончу на тебя? ― спрашивает он и чувствует, как пересохло во рту. Цукишима молчит, явно борясь с удовольствием в собственном теле, и приходится добавить: ― Разрешаю ответить.

― Да, ― вместо ответа ― стон.

Куроо не сдерживается, трет большим пальцем головку, водит широкими движениями по члену, не отрывая взгляда от Цукишимы, и зажмуривается, лишь когда наступает оргазм. Цукишима будто не чувствует, как сперма брызгает на грудь, стекает по животу, там, где еще минуту назад Куроо касался языком. Но не проходит и пары секунд, как он кончает, заваливаясь назад в судорогах и поднимая бедра. Цукишима наверняка представляет, как Куроо толкается в него, ― эта мысль сводит с ума. Куроо перехватывает ногу Цукишимы и придерживает, другой рукой опять берет пульт и постепенно сбавляет скорость вибратора до полного отключения.

― Куроо… ― дыхание у Цукишимы частое, загнанное, ему нужно время прийти в себя, потому Куроо торопливо распускает ремни у него на руках.

***

Будит Куроо запах свежесваренного кофе. Разлепив глаза, он лениво смотрит, как Цукишима сидит на кровати и крутит правым плечом.

― Опоздаешь на работу, ― он замечает, что Куроо проснулся.

― Никто не сделает тебе выговор, если ты босс. ― Чашка, что дал Цукишима, приятно греет ладони, но еще приятнее от прикосновения к коже самого Цукишимы. Тот уже успел принять душ — вкусный запах геля смешивается с ароматом кофе.

― Имей совесть, ― усмехается Цукишима и тянется за своей чашкой. ― Ты обещал подкинуть меня до университета.

Какое-то время они неторопливо наслаждаются пробуждением: ― то, что нужно перед погружением в будни, полные суеты.

Цукишима успевает собраться быстрее и теперь ждет Куроо.

― Помнишь, ты говорил про зонд? Я прочел про… ― Куроо слышит запинку в его голосе и оборачивается, поправляя галстук.

― Про что?

― Количество нервных окончаний, что находятся в уретре, ― отчеканивает Цукишима, как школьник. ― Я готов попробовать.

Куроо кажется, что узел галстука на шее слишком тугой и кондиционер будто включен на обогрев, потому что в комнате слишком жарко.

― Что? ― Под пристальным взглядом Куроо Цукишима закатывает глаза.

Куроо в ответ только кивает, улыбаясь так, что Цукишима отворачивается и выходит из квартиры.

― Ладно, забудь, ― бросает он напоследок.

Но разве такое забудешь?

***

Трубка зонда очень тонкая, чтобы максимально снизить дискомфорт. Но Цукишима все равно напряженно замирает, стоит кончику в смазке коснуться щели, и медленно расслабляется, едва тот миллиметр за миллиметром начинает скользить внутрь.

― Не ожидал? ― улыбается Куроо.

― Да-ах… ― Цукишима боится дернуться у него в руках, сминает ладонями простыни.

Правил на этот секс нет — полная свобода у обоих, но Цукишима неподвижен, только грудь вздымается от частого дыхания.

― Закрой глаза, ― шепчет Куроо, близко склонившись к его члену с торчащим из щели металлическим кончиком. ― Сосредоточься на ощущениях.

Куроо на себе знает, насколько это приятно. Необычно в первый раз ― да, но не больно, если все сделать правильно. Зонд скользит по чувствительным стенкам, отчего хочется быстрее кончить, и вскоре Цукишима начинает елозить бедрами, закрывает глаза и смелеет с каждым новым толчком. Куроо замирает, любуясь им, и только потом наклоняется и лижет возбужденный ствол, обводит головку кончиком языка, но не касается зонда.

― Не слишком ли много впечатлений для одной недели? ― ухмыляется Куроо.

Цукишима невнятно бормочет:

― Не… останавливайся…

Он полностью расслаблен и чувствителен настолько, что хочется уничтожить его в самом приятном смысле слова, расплавить в удовольствии. И Цукишима точно не будет против.

Куроо раздвигает его ноги, целует кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и еще скользкими от смазки пальцами гладит вход. Проникновение вырывает у Цукишимы стон, очень быстро он начинает подмахивать бедрами и насаживаться на пальцы. Оба знают, что с зондом кончить не получится, это лишь оттянет и продлит оргазм. Но по проходящим по телу судорогам видно, что Цукишима на пределе. Куроо сам не против оказаться на его месте. Нет, он уверен ― Цукишима скоро проделает то же и с ним, или даже лучше…

― Все… ― сипло говорит Цукишима, ― я все… больше не могу.

Он замирает, пока Куроо мучительно медленно и осторожно вытаскивает зонд, затем переворачивается и подставляет бедра, опираясь на локти. Хватает пары толчков, чтобы Цукишима кончил. Он содрогается под Куроо, задыхается и хватает его за руки и бедра ― до чего может дотянуться из такого положения, и непонятно, хочет его замедлить или наоборот, притянуть ближе. Но Куроо не останавливается, со звонкими шлепками вбивается бедрами, и не знает, чей стон громче, когда и его накрывает оргазм.

Изучать тело Цукишимы, чтобы знать его, как свое собственное, становится для Куроо новым хобби. С каждым днем он влюбляется все сильнее. Цукишиму легко спровоцировать, и Тецуро все меньше понимает, когда тот ведется, а когда позволяет себя развести. Не всегда понятно, что у него на уме, и это зачаровывает.

Куроо смотрит на голое плечо и острую лопатку, ― Цукишима всегда спит на боку, повернувшись спиной, ― затем придвигается ближе и нежно целует в шею сзади. От прикосновения Цукишима сонно поворачивается на спину и тянется к Куроо. Они переплетают пальцы под одеялом, и у Куроо теплеет в груди.


End file.
